


Lolita

by orphan_account



Series: Carly [1]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Carl and Rick aren't related, F/M, Genderbending, Girl!Carl, Girl!Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1538777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick knows it's wrong,but she's addicting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lolita

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tumblr Anon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tumblr+Anon).



> Another one for a tumblr anon!  
> Hope you like it.
> 
> Part of a series I'm starting soon.

Rick was sure he was going to hell.

But in hindsight it wasn't all his fault.She had come on to him first.

The she in question was none other than Carly Grimes,neighborhood delinquent.

When she wasn't skipping school to smoke,drink,and sleep around, she was walking the streets with her best friend Glenda Rhee,causing men of all ages to get hot under the collar.No man was safe from her seductive glances.

Rick included.

Their little relationship had started when Carly had gotten the cops called on her for the third time that week,supposedly for getting caught drinking underage at a party with Glenda,her boyfriend Daryl,and Daryl's extremely violent brother,Merle.

Glenda,Daryl,and Merle got away,leaving a very pissed off 15 year old girl for Rick to carry to the station.

"Can I ride in the front?" She asked innocently,and those big,brown eyes did him in.

It seemed innocent enough,but her hand soon found his thigh and started traveling higher.

"Quit" he said,struggling to stay on the road as her hand covered his crotch.

"Why?" She asked,popping her bubblegum.

Rick pulled over.

"You need to get in the back" his spiel was cut off as she crawled into his lap."I want you " she said simply,before kissing him on the lips.

He fought her back,''Stop" he ordered,his voice husky.

She smiled a,grim,dark smile and ground her hips into his."I don't think you want me to do that."

He grabbed her waist."I'm older,and married." She shrugged."Age is just a number,and everyone knows your wife is fucking the deputy'' As much as he wanted to deny that,he knew it was true,he and Lori had been growing apart lately.No sex and all,and now this gorgeous,young,seductive girl wanted him.

He didn't know how to act.

So he let her take control.

Kisses were given and clothes were removed.And their first time together was in the front of his cop car.

When he stumbled home later,lipstick still on his face,he smiled.

Life was starting to look up.


End file.
